Sakura and ino's Birthday plan Naruhina
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: Sakura and Ino are Determined on gettin Naruto and Hinata together, but what will happen? Especially when sasuke returns and neji finds out about Naruto and Hinata.
1. Chapter one

Re-write of;

Sakura and Ino's Birthday Plan.

Continue to chapter one.


	2. Chapter I

Hey guys! I have been going over my reviews lately and noticed everyone seemed to like this story quite thoroughly and with my improved writing abilities, I decided to RE-WRITE it and sequel it.

This chapter will contain both the ones that were already written, but re-written, together in one chapter. Then I will bring up the follow on, or as you people say 'sequel'

**Summary: **Sakura is sick of Naruto chasing her, so Ino and herself have a surprise in store for Naruto…And Hinata. Get ready to be torn at each corner. In the re-write of Sakura and Ino's Birthday plan! After Time skip.

_Thought_

"…Talk..."

**Kyuubi talk**

'_**Ky**__**uubi think'**_

* * *

**Birthday Plan**

**Chapter one;**

* * *

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled a blond head boy as he ran down the long road towards 'Ichiraku Ramen', blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

The pink haired kunoichi turned around and smiled widely at her friend, "Naruto, Just the person I needed to see," She motioned for him to sit down and they both ordered themselves some ramen.

"What do you need, Sakura-Chan" Asked a curios Naruto.

Sakura turned towards Naruto, her face serious, "It's about my party, we've decided to have it at Club 'Leaf', I just wanted to-" The pink headed girl was cut off.

"Will there be ramen?" asked the blond head boy.

At this Sakura in hailed deeply and clenched her fist. She then slammed it over the Teenagers head.

"Eh Sakura-Chan, you could of just said no," Whined Naruto as he rubbed the anime bump that had appeared on his head.

"Just remember to wear a Tux Naruto," As the pink headed the girl was talking she heard a loud 'slurp' sound, she looked up to see Naruto eating some ramen.

Sakura slowly got off of her chair and hit Naruto over the head, yet again.

"Itai! (Ouch) Sakura-Chan!" Yelled the Blond.

"Don't slurp Naruto!" shouted the girl as she grabbed her ramen to go, "Eight-O'clock Sharp Naruto" She began to walk out of the shop when she remembered something and turned back quickly to face the male, "Oh, Naruto, Its karaoke tonight, so I expect you to sing," Sakura then turned around, a massive grin on her face and began to walk out of the ramen shop.

After Sakura was out of sight Naruto slowly got up and finished his Ramen, he gave Teuchi his money and muttered "Eh… I better go find a tuxedo" and walked off.

Meanwhile Sakura had made her way over to the barbeque house that Chouji loved and sat down with a blond headed friend of hers. The two where discussing an important event.

"Plan Naruhina is on the way!" exclaimed Sakura, Enthusiastically.

"Good," Said Ino as she began to think, "Damn, What's next?"

Sakura Just shrugged whilst Ino clenched her fist and banged on the table, "Where the hell is Shika-kun when you need him!"

Some random chose that time to get on Ino's bad side by shouting out "Watching clouds!" regretted it when a kunai was aimed for his head, luckily it missed.

"Ok so…Hinata will be there and Naruto will?" She took a bite of her barbeque chicken.

"You should drag him out onto the porch and tell him that Hinata has been down lately and that if he dances with her it might cheer her up, then you go to the Pi (laugh) Pian (laugh) Pianist" As Ino said this sweat dropped from Sakura's head "and get him to play a slow song!"

"Ino-pig, you are really immature sometimes" muttered the pink headed teenager.

Ino looked towards her watch and saw that she was late to meet her father to help at the flower shop, "Anyway, I will see you tonight….." She slowly headed for the door, but then turned around, "Just don't forget the plan"

* * *

Somewhere Inside a tuxedo shop, Naruto was looking for the perfect tuxedo, he came across the perfect Tux. It had black pants and a black jacket, as usual but a bright orange blouse. He instantaneously new it was the one he wished to have.

He took it up to the counter and bought it.

He then slowly left the shop, his orange and black tux was in a black bag, hanging over his shoulder.

Naruto slowly rounded a corner and saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Guys!!"

Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba Turned around and each took there own time to say "Hey Naruto!"

"Im Being forced to wear a tux to Sakura's birthday, I think she planning something. Knowing Sakura it's pure evil, remember the time she Set u up Chouji and it ended with you and pig guts on your head" Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I can still smell it" Said Chouji as he also shuddered, "And Ino was meeting up with her today!"

They all Immediately went quiet, knowing how evil Ino was, her plus Sakura just equaled double trouble.

Kiba was first to speak after the silence, "Are you being forced to wear a tux too?"

Everyone, with the exception of Kiba, sweat dropped, Shikamaru hit him over the head "Were you not listening? Moron" Shikamaru then Sighed.

Kiba answered quickly "no…i got lost after - 'Hey Guys' - so yeah…" He slowly trailed off.

"Troublesome" Everyone looked at the boy who said this.

"Chouji that's _my_ line" Said Shikamaru with his eyebrow twitching

"my bad, sorry Shikamaru" apologized Chouji.

"it's ok, we should go get changed the party starts in an hour" Stated Shikamaru with an even louder and longer sigh.

Naruto saw this as his cue to say bye, "ok talk at the party guys, be on you guard knowing Sakura and Ino, something will happen" he then started to walk off.

"Bye" the free said in sync

"Troublesome" Muttered Chouji.

"Stop saying my line!!" shouted an enraged genius.

At the party that night they all came at separate times. First was Sakura and Ino, Of course, Then came Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba, after them were Lee, Neji and Tenten, then Hinata and Shino. They were all sitting down and laughing enjoying the music and dancing.

"Where is Naruto?" Said an eager Sakura.

"Don't know, I saw him this afternoon" reported Kiba.

"He's Probably Just finished Training, His Flame of youth burns so brightly" Stated Lee

Everyone's Sweat Dropped for the 2nd time that night

"Troublesome" muttered a boy.

"STOP SAYING MY LINE CHOUJI!!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Sorry forgot again" Chouji said whilst rubbing the back of his head very Naruto-like

"Hey, There he is" Said Neji. Everyone was surprised due to the fact it was the first thing that he had said all night.

They all looked towards the door, but the light was blinding them, all they could see was an orange and black figure, as it came closer everyone Gasped in Surprise as Naruto, without his headband looked like the yondaime, Except for the whisker marks naturally.

Suddenly Hinata could feel her face burning up, Naruto was smoking tonight, and Geese he knew It. The way Naruto casually strolled up to them, no doubt about it, showed that he loved his look.

"Hey Guys" Naruto paused for a second seeing all the looks he was getting from, not only his friends, but other random people from the crowd too.

"What are you looking at?" asked Naruto, obviously confused.

"You just…You look so much like the Yondaime Naruto-kun" said Tenten as she stared at him in awe.

"Well thank you!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

He sat at the end near lee for about 15 minutes, they talked about multiple things; Training, Food, missions, gossip. At least until Ino gave the ok to Sakura to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a second, on the Porch" Demanded the girl.

Naruto was puzzled, did he do something wrong? Or is this Sakura's evil plan for the night. "Umm" Naruto was hesitant until he finally gave in "Sure"

Naruto slowly got up from where he sat and made his way to the Porch with Sakura. As they stepped on the porch Sakura Began to talk.

"Naruto, Its about Hinata" Started Sakura in a sad tone.

Naruto suddenly snapped his head towards the girl that was speaking "What's wrong with Hinata?"

"First you have to promise to do what I want?"

Naruto looked over at the pink headed girl and nodded.

"She's been upset lately…" Sakura trailed off for a moment, "And I think that if you dance with her tonight and get to know her. She might feel better."

"Sakura-chan, I wish to help Hinata in anyway, she is my friend. But I don't know if she wouldn't dance with me" As Naruto said this, his facial expression turned to sad and his eyes dimmed.

"Yes she will, Naruto… You're the person she most admires, she looks up to you. just do it, you promised…"

"Of course I will…Sakura-Chan," replied a happy

They both then made their way back out towards where everyone was. Naruto had hesitantly sat next to Hinata and Five more minutes had past. Naruto decided to ask since now, Sakura was dancing with lee, Tenten with Neji, Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji and Kiba with random people. Of course Shino just sat there, not talking, as usual.

"Ano… (Umm) Hinata…Would you like to dance?" Asked Naruto as he turned to the girl with a big grin.

Hinata started to blush and thought to herself 'Ohh please god don't faint'

"umm…Su-Sure"

Naruto got up and walked over the other side of the table, he extended a hand to Hinata , who took it gracefully, they then got up and walked over to the dance floor. As they were walking the song ended and Sakura put in her request, Micheal Buble's Song 'You Don't Know Me' (recommended) came on

They started to dance Slowly, Naruto's hands at her waist and Hinata's hands around his neck, she was avoiding eye contact and staring at his chest. Naruto hadn't notice how beautiful Hinata looked till now, Her Hair was let out, it tumbled over her shoulders and the dress she was wearing was strapless, revealing the shoulder, Her figure was great, and he hair was soft.

Naruto and Hinata slowly pulled back there heads so they could see in each others eyes, Naruto had the erge to kiss her, Slowly they both leaned towards each other, Hinata could feel his breathe on her lips and just prayed that she didn't faint. Naruto lent down for the final time and Kiba ran up to them yelled "NARUTO COME HERE QUICKY"

Hinata and Naruto Blushed at each other as they looked up to Kiba, Naruto giving him a deathstare. Naruto went off to see what had happened, soon followed by Hinata

"Look at those dogs for at it" said Kiba as he held his thumb up nodding his head back and forwards like an idiot.

"You brought me over for this, you're worse then Ero-Sennin, You baka!

"Naruto, Hinata, Come over here!" Yelled a persistent Sakura from the porch, she saw her plan nearly work and then be destroyed by that pervert Kiba.

"Yes, Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"I need to talk to you both please wait on the porch, I will be there in a second," replied the girl.

"Ok Sakura" Said Hinata.

They walked towards the door that leads to the porch. As they just stepped onto the porch .Naruto turned around and walked backwards ready to start a conversation, "So-" he was cut off when Hinata tripped on some string that laid upon the ground. Only to fall on top of Naruto

They Just Laid there staring into each others eye's, Naruto's mind just stopped working.

"Im So-Sorry" stuttered Hinata.

as she went to get up she was stopped by Naruto's grip on her arms

"Don't be" and with that Naruto Captured her lips in an Passionate kiss, His arms traveled to her waist whilst she brought her hands up to his cheeks, deepening the said kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto realized what he was doing and broke the kiss, He Quickly got up and went towards the edge

"i-i-im S-Sorry Hi-Hinata, I Sh-Shouldn't Have" Stuttered Naruto as he got up from the girl and moved towards the edge of the porch. Before Hinata could say a word Naruto went jumping off from tree to tree.

Hinata just sat there stunned, not knowing what to say, then she got a depressed look on her face.

A minute later Sakura walked in to see Hinata just sitting on the ground.

"Hinata, Where's Naruto……" She looked at her friends pale complexion, "Are you okay Hinata?"

Sakura was very worried for her friend who was standing there stunned

"he…he kissed me" as she put a finger to her lip and closed her eye's in joy.

"He did WHAT!!" shouted Sakura as she rolled up her sleeves.

* * *

As Naruto jumped through the trees on his way home he mentally cursed himself for what he had done, he shouldn't have done that, he doesn't like her that way. At least that's what he thinks.

_Argh why do I do stuff like this _Thought the boy

**Kit, why don't you give it a chance **The boy suddenly looked around and then realized it was his 'tenant'

_I refuse too do that, I know she will get hurt _he stubbornly told the fox.

**She will get more hurt if u re-ject her **

_What do you know?! "_stupid fox" He muttered.

**I know you better then you know yourself, Im not the one that goes around with a mask on all day! **Roared Kyuubi

Naruto suddenly missed the next tree as he heard Kyuubi yell at him, it had startled the blond. He fell down and hit the ground with a thump.

_Stuff off you baka!_

Naruto slowly, and painfully, got up and continued to his apartment in order to think of what he had done, he knew that tomorrow when he went out he was going to get a fist full of Sakura, Literally, she Probably knows just what he had done and is ready to pound him for it. He could just imagine himself sitting in Ichiraku's and then suddenly, Sakura gaining the mangekyou Sharingan and torturing him for seventy-four hours, Even though she hasn't got Sharingan.

As the thoughts of getting hit came into his head, he knew he had to get everything in order, but how he was to do that was still a mystery, he thought about what Kyuubi said, and took it into consideration. Naruto was now near his apartment only five more minutes and he was there, he stopped into Ichiraku and had a bowl of ramen to go, of course, with Sakura on the loose he wasn't going to sit in there and eat, he took it to the park and ate it.

Naruto then walked into his apartment, sat down on the couch and looked out the open window. He began to think of what would happen if he and Hinata did become a couple.

_If me and Hinata become a couple she will be shunned around the city, or worse she will get disowned and treated like I have been my whole life and I don't want that for her, all she would have is me. She has a family right now. Why would she give it up for some orphan boy._

**Kit, She Deserves to have a say in it though**

_Who asked you! Teme…_

Kyuubi Voice Rose;

**Listen to me, and listen to me good, you can't just let her slip away like this, you need to give her a chance, tell her about me.**

_But- _Replied Naruto, dumbstruck

**If she truly loves you, she will not run, hide or be ashamed, she will stick by you, no matter what**

_But-_

**No Buts go and talk to her, and figure everything out **Kyuubi then sighed.

_Fine, but if I need your help, I will call for you and you are not to step in unless asked too_

**Agreed, I am the nine-tailed demon, and will not go back on my words.**

"Finally something we have in common"Muttered Naruto.

Naruto bolted out of his window, landing safely on the ground below, and began to look for Hinata.

* * *

Back at the party Sakura was still trying to get a sentence out of Hinata which seemed hopeless about now. She had been standing there for a hell of a long time and she was yet to answer.

"Hinata, did Naruto… kiss you?" Asked the pink head.

Hinata still didn't answer; she just sat still and looked forward, into the trees.

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled

"Ano…Gomen (sorry), Sakura" said Hinata quietly.

_Still the same Hinata _thought Sakura as she stared at the pale girl in front of her. Sakura then reached and grabbed Hinata's arms pulling her up from the ground, "you should go and talk to Naruto"

Hinata looked like she was going to faint. Hinata looked down at the ground, confidence slowly slipping.

"Knowing Naruto he probably doesn't know what to do about this, you must confirm to him that you will be there for him no matter what happens" Said the girl.

"B-But-"Stuttered Hinata.

Sakura looked Hinata in the eye with a firm look, "No Buts, as Birthday girl I demand u to go and find him!" Sakura then turned and left the porch, leaving Hinata with her thoughts.

_What will I say to Naruto-kun when I find him, I mean how do I say what I've wanted to say for so, oh so long. I mean do I just blurt it out, or do I kiss him then say it, OR do I let him speak. That last one sounds good._

With that Hinata raced off to Naruto's apartment dodging trees and people as she ran. She raced down the long roads, charging chakra into her feet to make her go faster. She ran past Ichiraku and towards Naruto's Apartment, she saw, not wait. Stalked, him their often so she knew it was his house.

When she got there she was greeted by nothing, the leaves were dancing in the wind outside the window which was wide open.

_Where is Naruto-kun? _Asked a panicked Hinata to know one, her heart began to race until she finally gave in.

_I should just stay here and wait for him to get home, Yeah! That's a good idea _She told herself as she sat down on the couch, awaiting her love.

* * *

Naruto was speeding off everywhere in search for Hinata and at the same as time trying to avoid Sakura. He could of sworn he had searched everywhere. He had gone to the Hyuuga compound only to get kicked out. He went to all Hinata's favorite places, but she was no-where.

He suddenly turned around a corner, only to run into an enraged Sakura. As soon as Sakura had spotted him she slapped him over the face, hard.

"ITAI!! (Ouch)," whined Naruto as he rubbed his face "I take it you heard?"

Sakura looked at him with a look of 'Ohh what do you think!' and turned to him "of course I heard," she then looked around at her surroundings, "wait why are you out here?"

Naruto looked at her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and had a trademark grin on his face.

"Hehe," He laughed as he turned towards Sakura, "Im looking for Hinata, you seen her?"

Sakura couldn't help a smirk from the growth of Naruto's mature-ness "she was heading to your apartment last time I checked"

Naruto's hurt expression suddenly turned into an excited one as he began to run off. "Thanks Sakura!" he yelled from behind him.

Naruto ran around a corner and through the door to his apartment.

As Naruto entered his apartment he was greeted to the most adorable site, Hinata was curled up in a ball on his couch shivering, the breeze from the open window cooling her body off. Naruto slowly walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket. He walked over to the petite girl and wrapped it around her, as he turned to leave for his room he felt her grab his wrist

Hinata shifted her head towards him and sleepily she muttered "Naruto-kun, please stay with me"

_No stutter, ARGH!! _Said Naruto as he mentally ran around in a circle _what should I do Kyuubi?_

**Stay With her Kit **Replied the wise Fox.

Naruto looked towards the girl, a small smile managed its way onto his face. _I think I will…_

Naruto slipped next to the indigo haired girl, putting his arm over her figure. He snuggled into the crook off her neck and she sighed in pleasure. The girl then turned around in her sleep and placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips. "Thank you…Naruto-kun" said the girl in a sleepy tone.

Naruto placed his chin on her head as she rested her head on his chest.

They fell Asleep that way, lying in each others arms, in pure bliss.

* * *

The next morning Hinata awoke to something very warm in front of her body, she snuggled up to the heat and slowly opened her eyes to see a orange blouse with a black tie and a little bit of a black suit. She sleepily adjusted her eyes to her surroundings she looked over the room she was in, then her eyes widened on the site before her

She was in Naruto's apartment and sleeping next to Naruto! Her loved Naruto, the one she admired most in the entire world, right in front of her. She could smell his odor, which consisted of ramen.

Hinata slowly got up, sure to not wake the blond, and went into the kitchen. The kitchen didn't exactly surprise her; it was just a normal kitchen with the exception of cupboards stocked with ramen. Whilst she was there she decided she would make Naruto some breakfast, the thought of him eating her good made her happy.

After Hinata had finished cooking the smell of bacon had reached Naruto and awoke him from his deep sleep. He looked down and noticed that Hinata wasn't there, He assumed that he had dreamt the whole thing and that Sakura was cooking him bacon because ramen was 'unhealthy'

He got up and walked to the kitchen, he slowly rounded the corner and realized that it defiantly wasn't a dream and that the person cooking was defiantly not Sakura. the site that greeted him reminded him of the kiss the girl had given him the night before.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Hinata began to stutter a sentence to him, "Nar-Naruto-Kun, Your Aw-Awake"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, the bacon smelt nice"

_Kyuubi a little help? _Asked the blonde to his so called 'wise' friend.

**Ask her if you can talk to her for a minute**

"Hinata… can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked the boy as he motioned towards the lounge room.

"about" said Hinata as she gulped, "Last night?"

Hinata picked up the two plates that had egg and bacon on them and walked towards Naruto, "how about after breakfast?"

Naruto's facial expression turned to one of depression seeing as Hinata was trying to stall, but he continued to solider through it putting on his fake smile and nodding at her whilst sniffing at the air

"Sure! It smells so wonderful Hinata"

He then took a seat at the table and began to eat his bacon, talking only once to tell her how good her cooking was.

From that point on breakfast was very awkward; no-one spoke a word witch was weird for Naruto. Hinata just played with her food, every once in a while eating a bite, whilst Naruto ate his slowly, which was odd for him also.

After breakfast Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and led her to his room. He sat her on the bed and she waited for him to say something, he looked down, thinking of the words to say what he wished to say.

"Hinata, I need you to know something" said Naruto as a sad expression took over his face.

Hinata looked at him curiously

"I…don't…Love you" he spat out, Hinata felt her heart sink and she turned her head to the ground, tears beginning to fall.

Naruto saw this and slowly walked up to the girl, he raised his hand to her chin and slowly lifted it so she was facing him "but" he said slowly as her heart began to beat faster, "I feel as though we could be more then friends," he trailed off for a second, "and Im willing to give it a try, but before we do there is something you need to know"

"Naruto-kun…What is it?" Asked Hinata.

"Hinata, I finally realized what you've wanted to tell me all along, but before you say it yours self you have to know something. Also, at the end of this I will understand if you wish to run away," He looked into the girls violet eyes

"You can tell me Naruto-kun" Said Hinata, unwaveringly.

"You know the story of the Kyuubi, no?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, the fourth killed Kyuubi-" Naruto cut her off.

"He didn't kill the Kyuubi; he sealed it in a newborn"

Gasp.

_Hinata put the pieces together already, she's quick_ thought Naruto.

Hinata jumped towards Naruto and pulled him towards herself. Hinata and Naruto were suddenly in an passionate kiss, Naruto put his weight on her and they both went back on the bed, Naruto on Hinata. His hands went o her cheeks whilst hers behind his head. Each finding their own way to deepen the kiss. They then rolled over and Hinata was on top of Naruto, practically straddling him.

When Hinata pulled away she stated, very calmly, without a stutter, "I will not abandon you Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto and Hinata were now laying down in each others embrace, after about half an hour, they fell asleep.

Watching from a tree a little bit away was a kid who had the same eyes as Hinata. He grinded his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Hinata-sama, you're father will not be pleased..."

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *


	3. Chapter II

Hey guys

Here is another chapter for your enjoyment, most likely shorter then the one before, but still as exciting.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Birthday Plan;**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Neji walked into the compound as silent as he could manage, going pass the guards swiftly. he wished to not wake any one up. It would give away that he was late home, but that wasn't the only thing it would give away. Hiashi Hyuuga had been getting Neji to follow around Hinata, He believed that the 'demon' was corrupting her. Neji got to his room and then made a single clone, he then transformed it into a copy of Hinata and sent it to her room, not suspecting Hinata to be home any time soon.

He then slowly made his way to his uncle's study.

What will Hiashi-sama do if he finds out Thought neji to himself as he got closer and closer to the room.

He had an idea on what Hiashi would do, he would forbid Hinata to see the boy she admired so much, and not only that, but, he would most likely rip the title of 'heir' from her and place it with her younger sister, Hanabi. If that where to happen, Hinata would most likely follow her father and end up with the curse seal.

That thought stopped Neji in his tracks, he wished for no-one else to suffer with this retched seal, especially not Hinata-sama. Not once had Hinata used the seal on one of the branch members, even though they had called her 'weak' and picked on her for many years. Neji simply believed she didn't deserve that.

Then he took into account the effect that Naruto could make on the shy girl. He obviously accepted her from what Neji saw. If Neji were too…Prolong the news and give Naruto warning, it might give Naruto some time to make Hinata more confident.

If that where to happen its most likely that she will refuse to leave the boy and in doing so be disowned from the clan, prohibiting her from ever coming back to the compound and also making it so that no-one from the clan would be able to talk to the poor girl.

_I can't lie to Hiashi-sama _Exclaimed the boy in his mind.

Neji began to walk again.

He slowly went down the hall and towards The door that was Hiashi's offices entry.

Even slower, He slid the door across showing the person he had been thinking about for the last few minutes.

"Neji-san, Do come in…" Said Hiashi cheerfully.

Neji slowly and cautiously walked over and took a seat on the pillow that lay on the ground, he then bowed "Good Day, Hiashi-sama," Replied the boy.

"So, what news have you brought me?" Exclaimed the Man.

Neji thought over the conversation that he had with himself just earlier and decided what to tell Hiashi.

"I have Bad news, Hiashi-sama," The boy replied with a smirk.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto where still asleep as the morning sun drifted in through the window. The light his Naruto's face first, and so did the loud knocking on the front door.

He slowly got up and put on a jacket. He walked out of the room, being careful to close the door quiet enough as to not wake up Hinata. He walked down the hallway, pass the bathroom and towards the front door.

Knock.

Naruto looked through the keyhole to see Neji standing there, he began to panic hopelessly. What would Neji do if he found Hinata asleep in Naruto's room?

"Naruto I know you're in there! Remember I have the Byakugan" Shouted Neji amusement audible in his voice.

Sigh. Naruto gave in to the monotone Neji and his Monotone-ness. He slowly unlocked the door for the long-brown haired boy. He placed his hand on the side of the door, blocking the view into his apartment.

"What do you want, Neji?" Asked Naruto nonchalantly.

Neji smirked, "I just want you to…Pass… a message onto Hinata-sama for me, Can you do that?" asked the boy, arrogance obvious.

Naruto on the other hand began to sweat; Neji knew that Hinata was there…He was royally…F-U-C and many other letters….

"What would make you think that I would be seeing her any time soon?" Asked Naruto as he attempted to seem casual about the whole thing.

Neji just roes an eyebrow, "Just tell her that Hiashi-sama is onto her…And not to worry, I covered for her last night," He then turned around and walked away, his hair swiftly drifting in the wind behind him.

Naruto was stuck to the spot. He didn't know what he should do. Hiashi. Hiashi. Hiashi. That's… Hinata's….Father.

Gulp.

Hinata's father is on to him, Naruto just stands there still shocked until he can finally begin to move again, turning around and slowly closing the door. He walked back to the bedroom and slowly slipped back down next to Hinata, who stirred briefly.

"Naruto-kun?" Asked the girl.

"Yes, Hinata-Chan?" Replied Naruto as Hinata snuggled up onto his chest.

"Who was that, at the door?" She said sleepily.

"It…It was Neji" At that name the small girl quickly jumped up, panicked.

She began to look around for her jacket, which she had ditched earlier, "I- I have to get back to the compound!" she yelled.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and brought her into a hug, whispering calming sounds, "Sh, Hinata-Chan, He said he covered for you" Hinata then grasped onto him tighter embracing the hug, which kind of surprised Naruto.

"Now!" said Naruto as he backed away from the girl, "How about we get you some clothes and go out for lunch?" He said as he looked at the clock which read 12:45.

The girl slowly nodded and they were on there way out of the house and towards Hinata's family compound. They reached it and walked inside, no-one bothered them. Hinata quickly got changed whilst Naruto waited outside the room. Once she was done they began to head outside towards Ichiraku Ramen.

Hinata had dressed in black skinny jeans and a white tank top with a blue thin jacket over the top, quite different then her usual getup, but hey! Naruto was up for anything.

Once they had reached the ramen shop they took and there seats and orders then began to slowly chat, hands up on the table, of course not near each other. Hinata slowly moved her hand towards Naruto's and intertwined there fingers, she then looked up at him and smiled, he smiled also, his massive grin lighting up everything, at least to Hinata it did.

That's when Sakura walked in, she was turning to Ino and smiling, but when she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks and the smile was gone. She slowly got back her composure and began to walk over to the two with Ino following.

"Morning Love-birds!" shouted Ino as she stood in-between the two of them.

Hinata blushed furiously at the name, "I- Ino-chan, please don't makefun off Hinata-chan" Said Naruto in defence of his girlfriend.

Ino just looked awed at the two, "Fine" she said slowly.

"Why don't you two join us?" asked Naruto.

Sakura's look of chagrin gave Ino the hint that she didn't really want to stay and eat with them, she'drather just go home and sleep or something.

"Thanks Naruto, but w'eve got to go," Sakura and Ino begant o walk out of the ramen shop only say one more word, "Goodbye!"

Naruto turned to Hinata with a raised eyebrow, "Whats up with them?" asked the blonde.

Hinata smiled at the caring blond, "That's one more thing I like about you Naruto-kun, you care about your friends deeply" Hinata said it in so much awe that Naruto began to feel as the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

Somewhere across the rice country Sasuke was sitting on a rock, staring out into the ocean, mourning for his brother. Itachi was given a mission to kill his entire clan, his family, for they were plotting against Konoha. In doing so he killed them all, but one… When he came to his own brother he couldn't stand to see the boy that he loved so much die. He risked the fate of the village for his younger brother.

The brother who gave up his life to make Sasuke a hero of Konoha, the brother who was willing to be put down in history as a criminal, to help his brother. Sasuke slowly stood up, infront of his team.

"Sasuke, Are you ok?" asked Karin, mortified at her loves tears.

Sasuke turned towards the ocean, tears strolling out of his eyes, "Brother…" he whispered to no-one in particular.

_I will avenge you brother, and make your dream a reality_ thought Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke then turned to his team, "We will now be called team 'eagle…" He looked to the ground, remembering his brothers face, he then put a hand on his shoulder, "We will no longer go under the name snake…" he turned back towards the water, staring out tediously into the ocean.

"So Sasuke, are we going to destroy Konoha?" asked the man with a vibrant orange mask on.

"Yes," replied Sasuke, "But first I must stock up on items and weaponry just outside of Konoha, I will contact you on the border of sand when im ready to go" Replied the smirking boy.

Sasuke then jumped off from the rock he stood on and began to head on his way towards his destination.

* * *

When Sakura and Ino had got back to Ino's flower shop ino instantly pulled sakura aside to talk about what had happened back there with Naruto and Hinata.

"What happened back there?" asked ino nonchalantly, not even bothering to look the pink haired girl in the face, ino just continued watering the flowers.

Sakura stopped watering the flowers on her side once Ino had said that, "What do you mean?" asked the Girl.

Ino turned around and palced one hand on her hip giving sakura the you-know-what-im-talking-about-so-don't-give-me-that-crap, look.

Sakura just sighed and got back to watering the plants, "I just…."

"Got jealous" finished Ino.

Sakura turned around instantly, enraged, "Why would you think that! Naruto is like a brother to me!"

"How can you be so sure!" yelled Ino straight back.

Sakura then backed up against a wall near her and slowly slid down it, the question running through her head over and over, "I just…" she trailed off slowly, trying to think of an answer, "That's supposed to be me! The girl with the one she loves…"

Ino got a depressed look on her face and ran over to sakura quickly, "Sakura no, Sasuke will come back! And when he does he will confess his love for you…" ino put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I promise…" she muttered.

Sakura had tears running down her face, "Thank you… Ino-chan…" she whispered.

Ino slowly got up and outstretched a hand to Sakura, "Its ok! Lets just get these plants watered" she slowly walked over to the plants, "Than we can go get some ice-cream and movies and have a slumber party, my mother always say's that choclate mends a broken heart," Ino tried to cheer sakura up, but it didn't work very well.

Ino smirked, "Or would you rather go and kiss Naruto…"

A vain popped on Sakura's head, "Ino-Pig!! Get here now!"

She ran out of the shop as fast as she could on a certain blonde's trail.

Hinata and Naruto where now situated on top of the hokage mountain, bliss all around them. After the Ramen adventure they decided to go and play at the park for a while and then when it was dark they thought that they could have a picnic on top of the hokage monument. Ironically it was on the fourth's head.

Hinata and Naruto were staring up at the sky, watching the stars, Fingers intertwined.

"Naruto-kun, Arnt they beautiful?" asked Hinata,

"Yeah very beautiful" he said looking at the girl who then began to blush furiously.

"N- Naruto-kun!" gasped Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata, I just couldn't resist being corny…" admitted Naruto.

Hinata rolled over onto her stomache and rested her head on Naruto's chest. "Thankyou, Naruto-kun…" whispered the girl.

Naruto smiled, for once he actually smiled, not a fake smile that everyone had known, a genuine smile. "Thank _you_ Hinata-chan…" he slowly kissed her forhead. Hinata blushed and slowly got the courage to reach up to his face and place a kiss on his cheek, then nose, then his other cheek.

He then claimed her lips with his and she began to blush but it soon wore off as she began to enjoy the kiss. He grasped her waist and she ran her hands down his chest, receiving a moan in conquest. He licked her top lip, begging for entry to her mouth and she allowed him access.

His hand that had been on her waist sloly drifted down towards the hem of her shirt and he began to slowly slide his hand up her clad armour. She gasper at the touch of his hand on her skin.

He pulled his hand out considering her gasp, concluding that it was a bad thing to do, but as they continued to kiss, she deepened the kiss and slowly began to take off her jacket, with his help offcourse.

He then bent forwards so he could take off his black and orange jumpsuit jacket, underneath was just a fishnet tank. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles thoroughly. He moaned again and slowly slid his hand under her t-shirt, carrasing her abdomen, casuing her to moan in reply.

Suddenly a beeping went off from her watch, she quickly pulled away.

"I have to get home, Sorry Naruto-kun…" Replied Hinata, gathering all her things.

"Its…ok" said Naruto in a daze and Hinata just laughed at his reply.

Naruto slowly got up and walked after a Hinata who was just putting on her jacket, he then hugged her from behind and she turned around in his arms, placing another kiss on his lips.

"I will see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun" She said as she went to leave.

When she was half turned Naruto pulled her around for one more kiss, "Goodbye, Hinata-chan"

She then slowly walked down from the hokage mountain and towards her compound. Naruto just stayed there, laying down, staring at the stars.

"Kami has blessed me" he said to himself aloud.

His mouth turned upwards, into a bigger grin. He thought to himself of the violet eyed girl who had just left and how much she cared about him. Ever since he was young, she had stood and watched from afar.

"Kami really did bless me!" he said louder.

Then there was silence, but not for long. Footsteps from behind him startled the boy, "Did he really bless you?" asked the boy that stood behind him.

Naruto was shocked to see who stood there, "W- What are you going here?" asked Naruto.

"Can't a guy come home to see an old rival?" Asked the raven haired boy.

Naruto growled at this, "I tried so much to get you back, and you just waltz in here like theres nothing wrong?!"

"Of course not!" shouted the boy back.

That made Naruto snap, "Then Why!" there was an echo from his voice." Why…Sasuke?" asked the boy.

Sasuke stared at Naruto eyebrows narrowed, "Im here to fulfill my brothers wishes"

Naruto gasped, "No Naruto, you have it wrong, Im here to help you…and Konoha" explained Sasuke in a calm tone.

"How so?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke turned his head in order to stare out into the village, "Someone, Madara Uchiha…" Began Sasuke as Naruto looked confused, "Plans to destroy Konoha, for what the Uchiha Clan did to himself, because of the first Hokage…" He turned back to Naruto, "Madara wanted to rule over Konoha, but not even the Uchiha supported him, they preferred the 'loved' shodaime instead" Sasuke took a step further, "I promise Naruto…"

"If your really Sasuke, you will know what you said to me, before you nearly died when we went on the C rank mission when we were new genins?" asked Naruto.

"I told you to keep your dreams alive…" replied the raven headed boy, "I promise you, Im not lying, if you believe me and make me a Konoha nin again, I will tell you when and where Madara is to attack…" he outstretched his hand to Naruto.

Everything was spinning in Naruto's head fast. Sasuke was back? He wanted to help? He wanted to come home!, Naruto slowly outstretched his hand also, meeting him in the middle.

He smiled at Sasuke and hugged him, "Welcome back… Brother"

Sasuke smiled in the hug, "Thank you…" Sasuke began, "So, you and Hinata, huh?"

Naruto smiled and whacked Sasuke's shoulder, "You were watching? You pervert…"

Naruto then began to walk to the Hokage tower, towing Sasuke along also, "Where are we going?" asked the raven haired guy.

"To see Baa-chan…" replied the blonde.

Sasuke lifted a brow, "You have a grandmother?"

Naruto smiled at him, "I also had a godfather…The great Jiraiya of the legendary nin," Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he was lying, which is what Sasuke thought, "You had? What happened?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto's eye's began to water and Sasuke instantly understood what happened, "Don't worry Naruto, im here and I wont be going anywhere soon," They then began to continue to the office of the hokage, silent the whole way.

Sasuke had henged into Hinata and they continued walking. They got to the office and slowly walked in.

"Baa-chan!" yelled Naruto when a fist hit his face and he went flying into a wall,

"I told you not to call me that!" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto slowly got up and dusted himself off, "Settle down ba-chan, I have something important to tell you, but you have to promise not to get angry"

Tsunade sat down slowly, suspicious of what the blonde was going to do.

"Ok Sasuke. Now…" Sasuke then released his henge…

* * *

When Hinata had gotten home her father had been waiting for her, he sat in the lounge room as she walked in slowly.

"Hinata!" he yelled, his voice demanding.

"Y- Yes, Father?" asked Hinata as she stopped tiptoeing.

"Where have you been daughter" he said calmly.

Hinata began to get nervous, "You've been with that Kyuubi brat haven't you?" asked her father.

"Don't call him that!" yelled Hinata angrily, "He's more a man then you'll ever be!" she quickly pulled her hand up and covered her mouth, not only did it earn a gasp from her but from a boy that hid around the corner.

"Hinata Hyuuga! How dare you compare me to that…demon…" he spat.

He then approached the girl slowly, ready to punish her. He reached her and raised his hand. He then brought it down, a loud sound echoing through the room.

Hinata had closed her eyes getting ready for the pain. When it didn't come she was speechless, especially when she saw her cousin had went intofront of herself.

"What are you doing!" shouted her father at neji.

Neji glared at the man, "Protecting her, like you said… Hiashi-sama"

Hiashi became furious, "How dare you!" he then made one seal and Neji dropped to the pain screaming in agony.

Hinata stared in shock at first at the scene in front of her, she then quickly bent down next to neji.

"Neji, what's wrong?" she then looked up to see her father smirking, "Stop it!" she yelled as she turned on her byakugan.

"**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms)** Yelled the indigo haired girl, She began to hit her father, until he stopped Torturing Neji, and even after that she continued, unable to stop herself, the pain that Hiashi had caused to her was too much to handle.

Neji looked up when the pain stopped to see Hinata attacking her own father, who then, after getting over the shock, swiftly dodged a hit and then went to hit her in an internal organ.

Before neji was able to move a hand gripped Hiashi's and sent the man into a wall.

"Are you ok?" asked the boy.

* * *

**TBC…**

Cliff Hanger, muhahaha


	4. Important

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!**

* * *

Poll: Would you be interested in reading a story of my own that I am writing. It is about love, war and gods.

Yes

No

Meh

Whatever.

Here is a sneak preview;

_Greek mythology. What a subject, it seems boring when you first hear of it. Though if you were to read the stories, watch the movies you would be amazed by what happens, you would be amazed by the fact that mere mortals where the sons and daughters of gods. That the god, Zeus, had raped __Helen's mother, who soon, after conceiving her baby girl, hung herself off the right side of the castle. _

_You would be amazed to find out the truth that __Paris's father had sent him off with a slave to be put on the tallest cliff. Where a shepherd found him and took him in, for when he was old enough, he would have to travel back to troy, only to find out that he was royalty, Alexander, the lost prince of troy. Though no-one would admit that technically he wasn't 'lost'._

_You wouldn't believe that Achillies, the greatest warrior of Greek… was the son of the goddess 'Thetis' who __tried to make her son immortal by dipping him in the river Styx. However, she forgot to wet the heel she held him by, leaving him vulnerable at that spot._

_You wouldn't believe that brother would fight against a whole nation, knowing that the odds off wining were low, just because his brother claimed to 'love' a woman. _

_You wouldn't believe that, Odysseus, the king of Ithaca, married to Penelope, Helen's cousin, Would of slain the legendary Cyclops Polyphemus on his way home from the battle of troy, which had taken him ten years._

_Then there was the love. So much love in one story. Love shared between Achillies and Polyxena, a lone stranger and a princess. The love between an Achaean and a prince of troy. This story shows you that love is everywhere. But it also shows you that love can not defeat everything._

_Menelaus ended up with Helen as his wife again, Paris dieing to his sword... Achillies Died, leaving a grieving Polyxena. Hector died leaving his wife Tenten to take care of their son._

_Wait, Im getting ahead, let me go back to the start of it all, the start of the war that made a thousand boats set sail. A war that killed many more. A war that spat at true love. A war that killed a great hero._

__

So, would you like to continue getting little parts after each new chapter i post of the actual story?


	5. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Hinata-san... Are you okay?" It was sasuke, she looked up at the clouded figure and wondered if it really was him.

"Sasuke-san?" She immediately snapped back to real life and gained her composure, ready to fight.

Sasuke rose his hands in front of him defensively, "N-No Hinata-san, you have it all wrong, im not here to harm anyone"

"You hurt Naruto-kun! You left him here, what were you thinking!" She went to attack the Uchiha but before she could land a hit she was submerged into Naruto's chest.

"Hinata-chan... He means what he says, he's here to help" He looked down to her and cupped her cheek with his hand, slowly running his fingers along her jaw.

Eventually, someone paid attention to poor Neji who had been lying on the ground in pain, hinata rushed over to him to check if he was okay. The long haired boy simply shrugged the pain off and got up to his feet.

"Why did you do that Neji-nii-san?" whispered Hinata.

"I am supposed to look after you, yeah?" He smiled up at her, "You and Naruto deserve happiness, you shouldn't let that prick get in the way." Neji looked over to Sasuke, "Welcome back Sasuka-san"

"Thank you Neji, It's nice to be back" 

"I have a question though, Won't the ANBU be tracking you down? You are in the Bingo book after all?"

A cloud of smoke covered Sasuke, and when it dispersed, a young black haired boy with slightly different features that were more towards Naruto's facial structure appeared. "Until I have proven my help to Konoha, Tsunade has instructed I act as Naruto's long lost cousin... So I will be living with Naruto for a while. My name is Sake Uzumaki... as you can tell, I don't particularly like it..."

As Sasuke finished Naruto started, "First, we need to find a bigger apartment haha"

there was a ruffling to the side of the room, Hiashi had shifted his position into the fetal one, cowering on the ground like a young child. "Hinata-sama... I think its time we left this house, we are both older now, making our own living, I suggest we move out also?"

Just as Neji said this Sasuke got a brilliant idea, "How about we all find a place? It will be easier to find a place for four then for two?"

"Ah Sasuke-san, good idea...Sorry, I mean, Sake-san"

**I know this is incredibly short, but I haven;t added to this story in so long, I thought I'd start off short. (: **

**If you liked this you will like my new story**

**.net/s/7180522/1/How_do_you_know_NARUHINA**


End file.
